True Love
by Jewelbaby
Summary: JJ finds love in someone she never expected. GIDEON!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you all like this story. There needs to be more Gideon/JJ stories out there**

_**Friday December 1**__**st**__** 2006 7: PM**_

_**BEHAVIORAL AGENCY UNIT **_

JJ Jureau was sitting at her desk late at night going over cases for the team. "You don't have a hot date tonight?" Jason Gideon asked.

JJ looked up at him and just smirked. "Not tonight. You headed out?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. Gonna go meet an old friend for dinner." Gideon said.

"Sounds nice." JJ said.

"Have a good night. Don't stay too late." Gideon said.

"You too. Have a nice dinner." JJ said as Gideon walked out of her office.

_**9:PM**_

_**JJ's OFFICE**_

JJ was working on some forms she had forgotten to fill out when her desk phone rang. She sighed knowing it was a case she would have to call the team in on. She picked the phone up. "Agent Jureau." She said. As she guessed it was a case in Las Vegas. A serial killer had abducted 3 men from there homes. She sighed as she hung the phone up and sent a mass text to everyone of the case.

**10: PM**

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Everyone was sitting around the big table when JJ and Hotch came in. "Hotch what's the case that took me from my boys playing basketball." Morgan asked.

"Sorry to call you in late guys. I received a call from Las Vegas Homicide detective Michael Sanders. They've had 3 white males go missing." JJ said putting a picture up on to the screen.

"Michael Harrison went missing 2 months ago they found his body 3 weeks later in a River. James Marshal went missing 1 month ago they have not found his body. And the latest victim David Jamerson his girlfriend reported him missing 3 days ago. Said he never came to pick her up." JJ said.

"He is giving the bodies back right before he collects his next victim." Derek said.

"Any history on the 2 other victims?" Gideon asked.

"Michael Harrison is a husband and father of 2. He worked for a construction company for over 10 years. Wife is a psychiatrist. James Marshal was not married but was in a relationship. He worked as a plumber for close to 4 years. His girlfriend was a school teacher but quit to be a stay at home mom to their 1 year old daughter." JJ said looking on the information sheet.

"What did our latest victim do?" Emily Prentiss asked.

"He was a Contract manager for an Electrical Company." JJ said.

"Well there's the link to our victims. They all have ties in some way or other with Construction." Reid said.

"Alright everyone get familiarized with the files and victims. Wheels up in an hour." Hotch said. Everyone went to their desks to get their ready bags.

JJ was in her office when her cell rang. "Agent Jureau." She said.

"Hello. I take it you ain't gonna make dinner with me tonight?" A male voice said.

"Hi Todd. No I am sorry. A case came up and we're needed somewhere." JJ said.

"So it's not another guy?" Todd asked.

"No. It's a case. Look I only have an hour to get my gear together and get to the tarmac. I'll call you sometime next week." JJ said.

"Ok fine. Bye." Todd said hanging up. JJ sighed and started getting the rest of her stuff together. Her shirt collar pulled on her scratched neck and she winced. She hoped no one noticed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here we go the 2nd chapter. thanks to **Sue1313, Redwingsgirl, jjgideon4ever** for the reviews. _

_**Sunday December 3**__**rd**__** 2006 7: PM**_

_**LOCAL HOTEL**_

The teams had finished the case and was heading home. JJ was packing her bag when Emily came out of the bathroom. She got a good look at JJ's shoulder. "JJ what happened to your shoulder? It's all bruised." Emily said.

"Ran into a door. It was dark and I had my hands full. It's nothing." JJ said zipping her bag shut.

"Ok." Emily said watching as JJ went out to the lobby.

In the Lobby the guys were all sitting waiting around. "Did you see JJ's face when she looked at the caller ID?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Best to leave it alone guys til she says anything." Hotch said. Gideon was off in his memory of JJ's face.

_FLASHBACK_

_PREVIOUS AFTERNOON_

_The team were in the borrowed conference room going over the unsub's fascinations when JJ's phone rang. Gideon didn't miss the look of panic when she checked the_ _caller ID. JJ excused herself and walked out of the room. The way she was quiet and looking around gave indication the person was threatening on the other end. "Sorry guys. A worried friend." JJ said and sat back down. Most of the others took it but Gideon knows differently._

PRESENT

Gideon was brought back from his memory when Emily said she was ready. They all were loading onto the plane. Reid, Emily and Derek at the table near the cockpit. JJ talking to the captain. Gideon and Hotch were in the recliners.

"Where were you in the lobby?" Aaron asked him.

"No where." Jason said.

JJ came in and sat down on the couch across from the table. Aaron caught Jason's line of site. "Ever thought of asking her to dinner?" Aaron asked.

Jason looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "She wouldn't go for it." Jason said.

"Never know til you try." Aaron said getting up to get coffee leaving Jason to look at JJ who was laughing at something Derek said.

_**December 3**__**rd**__** 9:PM**_

_**BAU- GARCIA'S OFFICE**_

Garcia was sitting at her desk playing a game when Jason Gideon came in. "Garcia can you look at incoming calls to the team cell phones?" Gideon asked.

"I can. Who's am I looking into and what time and date?" Garcia asked sitting up straighter.

"JJ's December 2nd at 3:PM." Gideon said.

Garcia's fingers flew over her keyboard in a few second she had the phone log up. "The number that called is a DC number registered to a... Todd Manson. Need anything else?" Garcia asked handing a sticky note to Gideon.

"No thanks. Actually could you look up Todd Manson? Just see if he has any priors?" Gideon asked.

"Sure can. Give me a second." Garcia said.

In a few second she had a rap sheet up on Todd Manson. "Has a couple of priors for abuse of a child. And for hitting his girlfriend. One sick puppy." Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia." Gideon said leaving her domain and heading to his office.

**JJ'S APARTMENT**

JJ walked in and dropped her ready bag on the floor. She was just into her kitchen when hands grabbed her shoulders. "I'm gonna teach you about hanging up on me." Todd's cold voice said.

"Todd. I thought you had hung up." JJ said.

"Sure you did." Todd said. That was when JJ felt the punch to the face and the beating began.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK HERE IS MORE OF THIS STORY. I DID CHANGE A FEW THINGS. JUST FYI GIDEON WILL NOT LEAVE BAU IN THIS STORY. :) **

_**MONDAY DECEMBER 4**__**TH**__** 2006 7: AM**_

_**BAU JJ'S OFFICE**_

JJ was sitting at her desk looking at files when Garcia came in and looked at her. "Hey Pen." JJ said.

"Hey sweets." Garcia said and sat down in front of JJ's desk.

JJ looked up after a few minutes. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." Garcia said too fast. JJ nodded and looked back at her file.

"It's just that I did something Sunday evening. Something I know you won't like." Garcia said.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Agent Gideon came and asked me to look at some phone records. Yours. And I did. I am so sorry JJ." Garcia said.

"Let me guess Saturday 3 pm?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Garcia asked.

"The guys were talking about it when I came into the lobby Yesterday afternoon. Alright yes Todd has hit me. He hit me last night." JJ said.

"What? Where?" Garcia asked upset.

"Don't matter. Listen thanks for telling me." JJ said.

"JJ what are you gonna do?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing I can do." JJ said.

"There is. JJ you have to do something." Garcia said.

When JJ didn't speak Garcia grabbed her hand. "JJ tell the team. We can help you. If nothing else we can make up excuses for why you aren't available." Garcia said.

JJ looked at her friend and just nodded. "Goood. When everyone gets in we'll tell em." Garcia said.

"K." JJ said smiling.

**8: AM**

Derek and Reid came in and were at their desks when Garcia came out. "Guys I need you in the conference room." She said going back upstairs to Hotch's office.

"What is going on I wonder." Reid said.

"Let's go find out." Morgan said going to the conference room.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Gideon, Hotch, Morgan and Reid were all seated around the conference table. Garcia and JJ came in. "Babygirl. What is going on?" Morgan asked.

"JJ has something she needs help with. And before you all speak I ask that you let her finish." Garcia said.

"Alright. JJ floor is all yours." Hotch said.

JJ took a deep breath. "For the past 3 months I've been in a relationship with a guy. The past month he turned violent on me. Saturday when I got that call. It was him he told me when I got back he wanted to see me. I told him I didn't know when I would be back. Last night when I got home he was there waiting on me. I... I became what I see and I say I'll never let happen to me. Last night Todd beat me." JJ said.

Morgan was the first to speak. "That little punk. Tell me where he lives JJ I'll go show him what a beating feels like." He said standing.

"Derek control yourself. JJ it is brave of you to tell us this. If there is anything I can do please let me know. Now if you guys will excuse me I have a meeting with Strauss." Hotch said.

"Thank you." JJ said.

Morgan shook his head. "I swear I will beat him if I see him." He said.

"Alright then. I will be back in my office if anyone needs me." JJ said escaping to her office.

**8: PM**

**JJ'S APARTMENT**

JJ was sitting on her couch nursing a glass of wine when a knock came at her door. She looked through the peephole to find Gideon. She opened her door. "Gideon?" JJ said surprised.

"Sorry it's late." Gideon said.

"No it's fine. I was just nursing some wine. Come on in." JJ said stepping aside and letting him in.

Gideon stepped in and looked around as JJ closed the door. "Nice place." He said.

"All I could afford at the time. But it does it purpose. Would you like something to drink?" JJ asked.

"Sure." Gideon said.

"What would you like. I got some more wine if you care for some." JJ said.

"That would be wonderful." Gideon said.

JJ poured the wine and handed it to him. "Care to sit down. I was just relaxing." JJ said sitting back down wincing when her ribs protested. Gideon sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So. Did you have a nice dinner the other night." JJ asked.

"Got to the main course and that's when my food range and it was you with the case." Gideon said.

"Oops. Did you get to catch up a little." JJ asked.

"Somewhat. Enough to know we're better off friends." Gideon said.

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that." JJ said.

"Yeah. I got a question for you. Why haven't you ever went out to become a full pledged agent." Gideon asked.

"I just never wanted to. Honestly I don't like guns all that much." JJ said.

Gideon smiled and yawned. "Sorry. Just was along night last night." Gideon said.

"Well if you like you can camp out here tonight. I mean it's not a luxury hotel but the bed in the guest bedroom sleeps good." JJ said.

"You don't mind?" Gideon asked.

"Not at all. Wouldn't of offered if I minded." JJ said standing and going to the guest room to change the bed linens.

Gideon followed her. "Todd is a idiot to hurt you." He said softly.

"Is that what this whole coming over is about? You were selected to become my babysitter?" JJ asked.

"No. I just wanted to check on you. Why? Do you need a babysitter?" Gideon asked.

"No. Just.. Never mind sorry." JJ said.

"JJ you have no reason to be sorry. Please believe me when I say this. I came over cause I just wanted to see how you are doing." Gideon said.

JJ nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna go get fresh sheets." JJ said.

Gideon caught her arm. "These are fine. I've slept on worse. Trust me." He said.

"Alright then. Well bathroom is right across from you. I am at the end of the hall. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." JJ said.

"Thanks." Gideon said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed. See ya in the morning." JJ said leaving the room.

"JJ." Gideon said making her turn to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You would make a great agent." He said turning back around. JJ smiled and went to bed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTES: OK ANOTHER CHAPTER. For those of you who read my other stories i am working on those as well :) Ok first off i ain't a profiler so if you don't like my story lines please forgive me. I was trying to make this a gradual romance for JJ/Gideon. So bare with me. FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED!!**

_**TUESDAY DECEMBER 5**__**TH**__** 7: AM**_

JJ'S APARTMENT

JJ woke up to her alarm blaring. She got up and put her robe making her way out into the kitchen. She noticed her guest bedroom door open. She peeked in and saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. JJ frowned and went into the kitchen to make coffee. She came back out and found Gideon sleeping on the couch. JJ smirked at how cute he looked asleep.

"Gideon." JJ said touching his shoulder lightly.

"Mmmm." He groaned.

"It's time to wake up." JJ said.

"What time is it?" Gideon asked.

"7." JJ said.

"K." Gideon said turning over and closing his eyes.

"I got coffee brewing. I'm gonna shower while it's brewing." JJ said making her way to the bathroom.

20 minutes later she came back into the kitchen and found Gideon at her table drinking coffee. "You look nice." He said looking at her outfit. A nice pants suit. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Thanks. Shower is free. I need to get on in and look at my files. Just lock the bottom lock when you leave." JJ said filling her travel mug with coffee and adding a bit of cream and sugar.

"Ok. Thanks for last night." Gideon said.

JJ smiled. "Me case su casa. Anytime." JJ said leaving with her purse.

**10: AM**

**BAU **

Gideon was sitting at his desk reading from a case file when Hotch came in. "We need you in briefing." Hotch said.

"Be there in a second." Gideon said.

In a few minutes he came into the conference room and found all components Morgan, Prentiss, Morgan and Hotch sitting at the table. JJ was standing in front of the white board pinning up the last photo. Gideon sat down at the head of the table. "What do we have?" Derek asked.

"Jamestown, Arizona PD has reason to believe they are dealing with a serial killer. JJ has the information." Hotch said. Gideon sat back and listened as JJ gave out the facts on the case. When Prentiss asked for the victim ology Gideon listened at the description.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes he likes em to be slimmed built." JJ said. Everyone noticed that she had described herself.

"Ok wheels up in 30 minutes." Hotch said grabbing his stuff and going to back to his office. Derek, Reid and Prentiss was going to get their gear as well. Gideon looked at JJ.

JJ felt eyes on her looked up to see Gideon looking at her. "What?" JJ asked.

"Nothing. Just watch your back." Gideon said standing.

"No worries. I always do." JJ said going back to her office. Gideon smirked and went back to his.

11: AM

PLANE

The team were all sitting around the table on the plane. JJ was on the couch along with Derek. "When we get there I wanna establish a connection with the victim's families. Derek you go to the first. Reid and Prentiss you guys go to the second. Meanwhile me JJ and Gideon will be making head way through the police department database." Hotch said.

"Will do." Prentiss said.

JJ's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. "Todd." She said quietly.

"Give me the phone." Derek said taking it from her.

"Morgan." JJ protested.

"JJ this guy has got to learn who he's messing with." Derek said hitting accept to speaker. "Hello." Derek said.

"Yes is JJ there?" Todd asked.

"Who's speaking?" Derek asked.

"Todd Manson who's this." Todd demanded.

"Derek Morgan I work with JJ." Derek said

"Work with or is she shacking up with you as well?" Todd asked.

"What did you just ask me?" Derek asked getting angry.

"You heard me are you banging her as well." Todd asked.

"Listen you little punk who JJ sees is none of your concern. Further more grow some respect for women." Derek said.

"No you see JJ is my concern she's my girlfriend. And until she learns her place she may just come to work with more bruises. Bye JJ I know your listening in." Todd said hanging up.

JJ had her face in her hands. "Excuse me." She said heading to the bathroom on the plane.

"Whoa. I never seen JJ that scared." Prentiss said.

"She has every right to be. Let's focus on this case. I think JJ needs to be doing her work not her personal life." Hotch said seeing JJ come out of the rest room. They all went back to talking about the case.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR;S NOTES: Here is the next chapter. Here is a little project for you all. If you know of a case they can work on. Dig up the information for me and let me have it i wanna put cases in here but ain't the talented in writing. But i'm willing to try. Thanks**_

_**SATURDAY DECEMBER**_ 9TH 3:PM

BAU PLANE

Everyone was on their way back from New Jersey in the plane. Hotch Derek Reid and Prentiss were sitting at the table on the plane. Gideon who was sitting behind Hotch noticed JJ sitting at the front of the plane by herself lost in thought. Gideon got up from his going to the back of the plane where JJ was sitting. He sat down in the chair beside her making her jump slightly. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump." Gideon said.

" I guess I was miles away." She said.

"Yeah. I had a question to ask you." Gideon said.

"Hmm." JJ said.

"Do you like Opera?" Gideon asked.

"I love it." JJ said.

"I have tickets for Carnen. I was gonna take Mary but we decided friends. And she never cared for Carmen. Would you care to go with me?" Gideon asked.

"Amazing I love Carmen. Sure I'd love to go. When?" JJ asked.

"Tonight at 7. How about I pick you up and then maybe we can go get dinner afterwards." Gideon said.

"Sounds good." JJ said smiling and yawning.

"Seems someone needs sleep." Gideon said smirking.

"Just this last case. I don't think any of us got much sleep." JJ said.

"True. You can lean over and use my shoulder as a pillow if you like. I won't bite." Gideon said.

JJ laughed. "No thanks." She said.

Back at the table Hotch smirked. "It's good to hear her laugh." He said quietly.

"Are we seeing a romance blossoming?" Derek asked.

"We mite." Hotch said.

**6:PM**

**JJ"S APARTMENT**

JJ was picking out a dress to wear when a knock came to her door. She frowned and went to answer it. She smirked when she saw Gideon there. "Hey." She said.

"Am I too early?" Gideon asked.

"Not at all. I was just gonna put my clothes on. Come on in." JJ said.

"Thanks." Gideon said coming into the room in a suit and tie.

"You look mighty handsome." JJ said.

"Why thank you." Gideon said.

JJ made her way back into her bedroom and put her black dress on. When she came back out Gideon had to work on keeping his jaw from dropping. "Wow. You look amazing yourself." Gideon said.

"Thank you. Should we go. Or do we have time?" JJ asked.

"We can go if you like. With the traffic we should get there in time." Gideon said.

"Ok." JJ said grabbing her keys and purse from the counter top. Once out at Gideon's truck Gideon opened the door for her. "Oh thanks." JJ said.

Gideon made sure she was in and went around to the driver's side and climbed in. "I can't believe you got tickets to see Carmen." JJ said.

"I enjoy a nice Opera. Besides going somewhere with a pretty lady is always nice." Gideon said.

JJ smiled. "Well Thank you. You ain't bad yourself." JJ said.

**9:PM**

**WARNER THEATER**

JJ and Gideon walked out of the theater with all the other laughing people. "That show I do say was exquisite." Gideon said.

"Yes it was." JJ said making her way to Gideon's truck.

"Would you care for some dinner?" Gideon asked.

"Sure." JJ said.

Gideon once again opened the door for her and she climbed in. Gideon started driving. "So where would you like to go?" Gideon asked.

"Anywhere is fine. I'm not picky." JJ said.

"Alright then I'll take you to a place that serves some of the best Lasagna there is." Gideon said.

"Sounds good to me. I love good Lasagna." JJ said buckling up as Gideon was pulling away.

**UNKNOWN RESTAURANT**

Gideon pulled into a parking place at the restaurant. "Ever heard of this place?" Gideon asked unbuckling.

JJ looked at the place and smiled she indeed had. She drove by it time and again and wish she could go to it. "I sure have Café Milano is one of the top Italian Restaurants. I have wanted to come and eat here. But my budget does not allow it." JJ said.

"Good thing mine does. Come on maybe we can sit outside and get a good site of the Monument." Gideon said.

They walked into the restaurant where they were greeted by a perky attendee. "Welcome to Café Milano. How many is in your party?" She asked.

"2. Is there a table outside available?" Gideon asked.

The attendee checked her chart and frowned. "I'm sorry there is not. But I do have a nice window table if you'd like." The attendee said.

"Gideon that is fine." JJ said trying to make it easier for the attendee.

"We'll take it." Gideon said.

"Great. Follow me." The attendee said making her way through tables. JJ was awestruck by the decor in the place. Once at the table the attendee placed the menus down and smiled at em. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Have a nice dinner." She said leaving.

JJ sat down and smiled as she took in the view. "The view is gorgeous. You can see all the lights." JJ said.

"Yeah." Gideon said looking out as well.

"So what do you recommend off the menu?" JJ asked.

"Their meatless Lasagna is delicious." Gideon said.

"Good to know." JJ said scanning the menu.

The Waiter came over and smiled. "Hi my name is Paul and I will be your waiter. Can I start you guys off with some appetizers?" He asked.

"Actually I think we know what we want." Gideon said looking at JJ for agreement which she gave readily.

Once they had ordered and Paul had left Gideon turned to JJ and smiled. "If you want to try my Spaghetti feel free. I never am able to eat all of it." Gideon said.

"Thank you. I know how you feel. My mom always makes a bowl full and fills my plate full. I end up having to give it to my Dad who can eat a horse and still want dessert." JJ said.

Gideon smirked. "My mom made this big Lasagna every Fourth of July. And my grandparents, Aunts and Uncles would come and we would always have an Italian Fourth of July." Gideon said.

"That sounds kinda nice." JJ said.

"It was. Any plans for Christmas?" Gideon asked.

"Go home and get ridiculed on why I ain't married with 2.5 kids yet." JJ said smiling.

"Your parents can't be that bad." Gideon said as their food was coming to them.

"Here you go. If you need anything else please let me know." Their waiter said.

"This looks so good." JJ said picking up her knife and fork digging into the food.

After eating a few bites Gideon picked up the conversation again. "So tell me about your parents." Gideon said.

"Mom was a nurse for 20 years. She had to retire a few years ago and take care of dad he had a heart attack and never fully recovered. I have a cousin who stays near by." JJ said.

"What did your dad do?" Gideon asked.

"He was a Business Analysis." JJ said.

"Wow nice job." Gideon said taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"Yeah. He was never home tho. When I went to college he finally saw that he had missed out on a lot. I had been at the dorms for about 3 weeks when out of no where I had a knock on the door. It was my dad holding a coffee carafe and a bag of donuts. We went to a park that wasn't far from the dorms and talked for 3 hours. I missed my first class that morning." JJ said.

"Sometimes you don't see the most important things. Til you lose em." Gideon said.

"Now he calls me anytime he sees me on the news." JJ said smiling.

"Is that who calls you? I always thought it was friends." Gideon said.

"My biggest fans." JJ said.

"Parents often are. So when you're not choosing the team's next destination what do you do?" Gideon asked.

"Not much. I mostly work as late as I can get away with and go home to soak in the tub then watch mindless tv. You?" JJ asked.

"When everything is on me I go to a cabin I have just out of Charleston. It backs up next to some mountains." Gideon said.

"Sounds lovely. And quiet." JJ said.

"It is. So quiet sometimes when I'm out there I get lonely." Gideon said.

"You can be lonely in the most filled up room. I know I am sometimes." JJ said.

"You know there are a lot of things I find fascinating about D.C. Maybe sometime we can go sightseeing. Or just go to a museum and look around." Gideon said.

"That sounds wonderful. I've been here 5 years and I have yet to see any of the sights. The closest I got was when my parents came a year ago we went and took a tour of Lincoln's house. And then my cell rang with a case." JJ said.

"Well it's settled next weekend barring we ain't in another city. We'll go and take us a tour of the big sites. Starting with the Washington Monument." Gideon said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." JJ said.

"Have a bite of this it's scrumptious." Gideon said taking a fork full of the Spaghetti and feeding it to JJ.

She moaned with delight. "It is delicious." JJ said smiling. Gideon smiled back he could get lost in it.

**1 HOUR LATER**

**JJ'S APARTMENT**

Gideon pulled into the parking lot of JJ's apartment. "I had fun tonight Gideon." JJ said.

"Jason." Gideon said.

"Pardon?" JJ asked.

"When we're out having fun. Call me Jason. Gideon is for the people I work with. Jason is for close friends." Gideon said.

JJ smiled. "Well all my friends just call me JJ. But if you like you can call me Jen." JJ said.

"I'll stick with JJ." Gideon said.

"Works for me. Well I'll see ya Monday." JJ said getting out.

"See ya. JJ?" Gideon said.

"Yeah?" JJ asked.

"If Todd bothers you anymore call me and let me know." Gideon said.

"Ok. Good night." JJ said closing the door and going into her building. Gideon smirked to himself and pulled out into traffic. This was a great night.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Monday December 11**__**th**__** 9: AM**_

_**BAU GIDEON'S OFFICE**_

Gideon was looking at an old case when Hotch came in. "Have you heard from JJ?" Hotch asked.

Gideon looked up. "Not since we landed Saturday." Gideon said.

"She hasn't come in yet." Hotch said.

"Anyone try calling her?" Gideon asked.

"I think Garcia did. And she didn't answer her phone." Hotch said.

"It's up to you. What do you think we should do?" Gideon asked

"I'll give her til Noon she may had a doctor's appointment." Hotch said..

"Ok. Let me know if you hear from her." Gideon said.

"Will do. Conference in an hour." Hotch said leaving Gideon's office.

Gideon pick up his phone and dialed JJ's cell. _"Sorry you have reached JJ's cell. Please leave a Name and Number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." _Gideon waited for the tone. "JJ I just wanted to call and say that I had a great time Saturday evening. But having dinner with me is no excuse to skip out on work. Please call me soon." Gideon said hanging up.

_**11: AM**_

_**BAU GIDEON'S OFFICE**_

Gideon was still doing his case files when a knock came to his door. He looked up to see JJ. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. Sorry I missed your call and that I'm late. Seems my alarm didn't work." JJ said.

"That's ok. How was your Sunday?" Gideon asked.

"It was ok I cleaned the apartment and talked to my mom. How about yours?" JJ asked.

"I went to my cabin and fished." Gideon said.

"Cool. Well I best get to my office and check on the files." JJ said going to leave.

"JJ." Gideon said.

"Yeah?" JJ asked turning around.

"I had a good time Saturday." Gideon said.

"Me too." JJ said going out to her office.

_**1:PM**_

_**BAU BULL PENN**_

Morgan Prentiss and Reid were all doing their work on computers when JJ came to the railing. "We need to meet in the conference room. Case." JJ said.

Morgan groaned. "Not another out of towner. I wanna go on a real date soon." Morgan said.

"I'm sure we could hook you up with a girl in this next town." Prentiss said smirking.

_**CONFERENCE ROOM**_

JJ had all the case files laid out on the table. She was pinning a picture of the latest victim up on the wall. "What do we have JJ?" Hotch asked coming in followed by Gideon and the rest of the team.

"Denver Pd called. They've had a string of kidnaping in the past 5 months. 5 to be exact. One each month." JJ said clicking her remote to make pictures of the first child pop up onto the plasma screen.

"Michael Dawson age 5 was abducted from his school's play ground in July. The next victim is 6 year old Miles Dennison. He was abducted from his school's play ground as well. 7 year old Miguel Dominguez was taken from his school's play ground in September. October Matthew Donaldson 8 was taken from his summer program's play ground. November Mason Dixon 9 was taken from school's play ground. And our recent victim Malcolm Davis 10 years old taken from his grandmother's daycare play ground." JJ said.

"Well we know this guy likes the M D initials. And he's going in chronological order." Prentiss said.

"Wonder what the thing with the playground is?" Morgan said.

"I dunno. But we take this case. Wheels up in an hour." Hotch said going back to his office.

_**BAU PLANE**_

Gideon and JJ were sitting on the plane when Morgan Reid and Prentiss came aboard. Morgan flopped into the chair beside JJ "So how is Todd treating you lately?" Morgan asked.

"Haven't heard from him since you spoke to him." JJ said looking at the file more closely.

"Are you mad about that?" Morgan asked.

"No. Actually I am hoping that he'll take the hint and leave me alone." JJ said.

"If he don't I'll come to your place and make it look real." Morgan said grinning.

"I'm sure you would. But I don't think I'll have to worry about it." JJ said as Hotch came aboard.

Hotch sat down on the couch. Prentiss and Reid took their places around. "Ok so we know that each victim is a boy with the Initials M D. What else?" Hotch asked.

"The initials might be something to do with a bully he had. Or it could be his initials." Prentiss said.

"Good point. When we get there you and Reid go and check at the local elementary schools and see about possible kids who have had grudges against these kids. Maybe 6th graders." Hotch said.

"Is there anything on the parents of the kids." Gideon asked JJ.

"Yes we do." JJ said pulling out the files and handing them to him.

Gideon was looking at it and was frowning. "Well we may have a possible connections. Mr's Dennison Donaldson and Dawson are all Doctors at the Denver Medical center. Mrs's Dixon and Davis are nurses there. And is a secretary for Dr Dawson. Let's talk to co workers as well. Me and JJ can do that." Gideon said.

Hotch nodded. "Meanwhile me and Reid will talk with the local P d. And get caught up on what they have." Hotch said.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**5: PM**_

_**DENVER COLORADO P.D.,**_

Hotch and the team walked into the Police Department. A detective looked up. "You guys from the BAU?" The detective asked.

"Yes we are. Agent Jennifer Jureau this is SSA Aaron Hotchner SSA Jason Gideon, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Dr, Spencer Reid." JJ said.

"Wow. Agent Jureau do you have that memorized?" The detective asked.

When JJ didn't respond he sobered up. "Det David Maraly. This is my partner Jaime Vickerson. However we can be of help just let us know." Detective Maraly said.

"Could someone please show me and Dr, Reid to the files you have on the victims?" Hotch asked.

"Certainly one of our 3rd grade detectives can do that. Williamson." Maraly yelled.

A skinny kid came bustling up. "Yes sir?" Williamson said.

"Take Agents Hotchner and Morgan to the conference room we have set up for them. Give em all the files on the 5 dead kids cases." Maraly said.

"Will do." Williamson said going to the conference room being followed by Hotch and Derek.

"Can you tell us if the 5 kids went to the same school?" Prentiss asked.

"4 out of the 5 kids went to Schenck Elementary school. Miguel Dominguez went to Castro Elementary." Vickerson said.

"We'll need to go speak with both principles." Prentiss said.

"I'll go with you." Vickerson said getting her coat and following Prentiss and Reid out of the building.

"That leaves me with you 2. What else can we help you with." Maraly said smiling charmingly at JJ.

"We need to go speak with the parents of the kids. I believe most of the parents work at Denver Medical Center." Gideon said.

"You are correct. I'll be happy to go with you." Maraly said.

"Let's go." Gideon said.

_**FEDERAL SUV**_

Gideon and Det Maraly were in the front seat with JJ riding in the back. "So what do you guys think this guy is after?" Maraly asked.

"We don't know. Right now we need find out all we can about the parents and kids. Then we can assimilate a profile." Gideon said.

"Right. Here we are Denver Medical Center." Maraly said.

_**DENVER MEDICAL CENTER**_

Gideon, JJ and Det Maraly walked into the medical center where they were greeted by Samantha Davis. "Hi welcome to Denver Medical Center how may I help you?" She asked a forced smile on her face.

"Hi. Are you Mrs Davis?" JJ asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jureau this is Agent Jason Gideon. We're with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit." JJ said.

"Are you here to help find my baby?" Samantha asked.

"Yes ma'am we are. Could you get Mrs Dixon as well as Doctor's Dawson Dennison and Donaldson. And Mrs, Dominguez for us?" Gideon asked.

"Sure. Give me a few minutes." Mrs Davis said.

Gideon turned to JJ. "You take Mrs's Dominguez Davis and Dixon. Me and Det Maraly will take the good Doctors." Gideon said.

"Sure." JJ said as the 6 people came up.

"Nurse Davis is there 2 rooms we can use. That way us women can get rid of the guys for a few minutes." JJ said smiling.

"Sure. We can use the Nurse's lounge." Mrs, Dixon said.

"Good. Then us guys will go into the Doctor's lounge." Maraly said looking at JJ.

"Come on ladies." JJ said ushering them into the room.

_**7: PM**_

_**DENVER P D**_

Everyone was around the conference table when Hotch spoke. "So what do we have?" He asked.

"Well the Principle at Schenck Elementary said that the 4 boys that went there didn't have no problems with any of the kids. In fact Donaldson and Davis helped Dawson out a lot." Prentiss said.

"The principle at Miguel Dominguez's school said that he was a popular kid." Vickerson said.

"No one saw anything?" Derek asked.

"No." Prentiss said.

"What about with the parents?" Hotch asked.

"We may have a suspect." Det Maraly said.

"A guy came in to the medical center and dr's Dawson Donaldson and Dennison all took a look at him. When Dr Dawson was in there Nurse Davis was with him. And when Dr, Dennison was with him Nurse Dixon was with him." Gideon said. "And he had a go around with Maris Dominguez at the desk. She said his name is Mitch Davidson." JJ said.

"Call Garcia and have her run his name." Hotch said. Reid got up and excused himself.

"So what do you think that this guy took these people's kids cause they didn't give him drugs or something?" Det Maraly asked.

"It's a possibility. Lots of times drug addicts don't know what they're doing til they come off their high. Then they feel remorse." Prentiss said.

"Look it's 7 let's all go get some food and start fresh in the morning." Hotch said.

"Sounds good. Agent Jureau would you care to have dinner with me?" Det Maraly asked.

"Actually my team we're all gonna need to get settled in for the night. Agent Jureau is needed here." Hotch said sensing JJ's uneasiness.

"Oh. Ok. Maybe some other time." Det Maraly said leaving the room.

_**10 P M**_

_**HOTEL COFFEE SHOP**_

Gideon was sitting drinking a decaf coffee reading a book when he noticed JJ come in. When she turned and saw him she came over. "What are you doing still up?" Gideon asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Emily is snoring like a lumber jack." JJ said.

Gideon smirked. "Hotch is dealing with little Jack." Gideon said.

"That's a tough situation." JJ said.

"Yes it is. So are you going to go out with Det Maraly?" Gideon asked.

"Why Agent Gideon are you jealous?" JJ asked teasing.

"No. Maybe. What if I was?" Gideon asked.

JJ looked at him for a moment or two. "Then I would say I was a lucky woman." JJ said.

Gideon smiled. "Sometimes I forget I can have a dating life." Gideon said.

"We all forget sometimes. Well maybe not Morgan. But we all forget about what we need." JJ said.

"Sometimes we need a reminders that we're not so old. Least I do." Gideon said.

"Really? Cause see I don't see you as an old man. I see you as a good Agent who knows more than I do." JJ said.

"So if I asked you to go out with me would you say Yes?" Gideon asked.

"I would. I thought that was what we did Saturday night. That wasn't a date?" JJ asked.

"One could think of it as a date. But I like to think of it as a pathway to more appropriate dating." Gideon said.

"Well then on that note I would love to go out on a real date." JJ said smiling at him.

"Good. So when we get back to D C we'll plan something together." Gideon said.

JJ smiled but her phone rang just then. JJ picked it up and sighed. "Agent Jureau." She said. After a few minutes she hung up. "They found Miguel Dominguez's body." JJ said.

"Let's go." Gideon said getting up. JJ followed him but bout ran into him. "Tomorrow night in the coffee shop if the case ain't solved?" He asked.

"Definitely." JJ said smiling.

TBC

**MMORE TO COME. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tuesday December 12**__**th**__** 7: AM**_

_**HOTEL COFFEE SHOP.**_

JJ came into the coffee shop only to spot Gideon sitting in the same spot he had been the night before. Gideon held up a to go cup of coffee. JJ came over and took it sitting down. "You get in late last night?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah. I was at the Dominguez's house til 1 this morning." JJ said.

"Tough job telling parents their children have died." Gideon said.

"Did you guys get the profile out there?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. We left the station about midnight." Gideon said.

"The price of the job." JJ said smiling.

"What is you candor on the unsub?" Gideon asked.

"My opinion? " JJ asked.

Gideon nodded. "Your opinion on the Unsub. Why do you think he took all these boys. And left only one body." Gideon said.

"He probably was raped when he was kid. Probably between the ages 5 and 10. By someone who's name was the initials M D. " JJ said.

"Good. Why did he kill Miguel Dominguez?" Gideon asked.

"Cause he saw him as the outcast of the bunch. Probably because he was an outcast himself." JJ said.

Gideon smiled and leaned across the table. "JJ you made a great Profile." Gideon said.

JJ smiled. "Thanks." She said.

_**2: PM**_

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION**_

JJ and Gideon were driving across a deserted piece of road. It was a lead that they had gotten they had gotten from the hotline. Det Vickerson was driving JJ was in the back and Gideon in the passenger seat. The tip was about a shed that Davidson's father had owned. It was out off a farmland. Vickerson pulled up and they got out. "Looks abandoned." Det Vickerson said. JJ looked at the shed closely.

"You got a flashlight?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah." Vickerson said and went to the truck.

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked.

Gideon shook his head. "That he has the 4 remaining boys in there." Gideon said.

"Here you go." Vickerson said handing the flashlights over. Gideon JJ and Vickerson pulled their guns and went inside the shed.

JJ's bean of light landed on a scared little boy about 5 years old. "Gideon." JJ whispered. Gideon turned and saw what she was looking at.

"He little man. What is your name?" Gideon asked going over to him and squatting.

"Michael." The boy said shyly.

"My name is Jason. And that lady over there is Jennifer. Michael where are the other boys at?" Gideon asked.

"Over there." Michael said pointing to the corner. Vickerson was standing over 3 bodies. The little boys bodies.

"You gotta leave he'll come back." Michael said.

"I tell you what how about you and me go out to the truck we came in and wait on him out there will that work?" JJ asked. Michael nodded. JJ smiled and went and picked the boy up and carried him out.

Once out at the truck JJ phoned Hotch. "Hey Hotch. We found em. I have Michael Dawson with me." JJ said smiling at the little boy.

"What about the others?" Hotch asked.

"They're not alive no more." JJ said.

"Damn ok. Listen don't do nothing til we get there. We need to canvas those wooded area." Hotch said. Just then JJ heard a hammer being cocked.

"Step away from the boy." A voice said.

"JJ? JJ answer me." Hotch said.

"Ok. Mitch can I call you Mitch. Look I don't wanna get hurt. And I don't want you to hurt the boy either." JJ said dropping her phone onto the ground.

"Then step away from him." Mitch said.

"I can't do that." JJ said.

Mitch brought the gun up to her face. Michael whimpered and JJ was scared out of her mind. With Michael crying Mitch was at his wits end and JJ saw that. She picked the right time and dove for him fighting for the gun. When a gunshot sounded Michael screamed. Gideon and Vickerson were looking at the remains of the bodies when they heard the gunshot. They ran out to see JJ picking herself up and letting Mitch Davidson's body fall to the ground. Michael was sobbing.

"JJ you ok?" Gideon asked stepping over the body and hugging her to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." JJ said.

Michael ran over and latched onto her. "Hey Buddy." JJ said picking him up. Michael hugged her around the neck.

"JJ!" Hotch yelled into the phone that was on the ground.

Gideon picked it up. "Hotch have a coroner come to the Davidson farm. And bring the Dawson's there someone here that wants to see em." Gideon said.

"Is JJ ok?" Hotch asked.

"She's shaken but fine." Gideon said.

_**9: PM**_

_**BAU PLANE**_

JJ was sitting at the back of the plane looking out the window. Gideon sat beside her and gently laced his fingers with hers. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking of what those other 4 mothers are going through." JJ said.

"Job never gets easier." Gideon said.

"I think if it did we would lose our heart. We would become cold hearted people." JJ said.

"So a question. What kind of movie do you like?" Gideon asked.

TBC

HERE IS ANOHER CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Friday December 15**__**th**__** 4: PM**_

_**BAU JJ'S OFFICE**_

Gideon came in and sat down across from her. "Hey. Haven't seen you today much." Gideon said.

"Been busy with paperwork. Trying to stay caught up so I can leave the 19th and go see my parents in Pennsylvania." JJ said.

"Gonna spend Christmas with em?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah. My flight leaves the 19th. My return flight is the 27th." JJ said.

"I bet they're excited." Gideon said.

"Actually they don't know. I'm surprising them." JJ said closing a file and putting it in her out box.

"So are you free tonight?" Gideon asked.

"Sure am. Why what you have up your sleeve?" JJ asked smiling.

"Nothing just thought we could get some dinner. Maybe go to the park where they have a long street of Christmas lights." Gideon said.

JJ smiled. "Sounds nice. What time?" JJ asked.

"8 sound ok?" Gideon asked.

"Sounds good. Gives me enough time to get changed." JJ said as Hotch came in.

"Sorry to interrupt. JJ do you have the file on the 5 boys?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah right here." JJ said pulling a file out of her stack.

"Thanks. Don't work to late guys." Hotch said.

"She can't. She has a dinner date." Gideon said.

"Really? Who might I ask is taking you out." Hotch asked smiling.

"Gideon." JJ said.

"Good. See you guys Monday unless we get called in." Hotch said giving Gideon the wink on his way by going out the door.

"What was that about?" JJ asked.

"Nothing." Gideon said standing.

"I'll be by your place at 8. Wear something warm." Gideon said smirking.

"Will do." JJ said.

_**8 PM**_

_**JJ"s APARTMENT**_

JJ had just buttoned her sweater when someone knocked on the door. She went to the door and found Gideon standing there in a nice button down shirt and denim Jacket on. "Hey." JJ said smiling.

"Wow you look nice." Gideon said.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." JJ said.

"Ready?" Gideon asked.

"Sure am." JJ said grabbing her purse and locking her door.

**8:15 PM**

**A LOCAL MEXICAN RESTAURANT**

JJ sat with her back to the door smiling. "So what is a Gideon family Christmas tradition?" JJ asked.

"Me and my dad would go out into the field and cut our own tree. About 5 days before Christmas." Gideon said.

"That's nice. My mom and me will stand in the kitchen for hours and bake." JJ said.

"You miss your parents?" Gideon asked.

"Yes. But I think I worry about my dad more than anything." JJ said.

"I'm sure he is proud of you." Gideon said.

"I heard Hotch talk once about you having a son? What is he like?" JJ asked. The look on Gideon's face made her back track. "Oh sorry never mind none of my business." JJ said.

"No it's just Michael don't really wanna have nothing to do with me. I put the job before him one too many times." Gideon said.

"Ahh. Yeah I know how that goes. My dad did the same thing. It took him having a heart attack for me to let go of my anger some what. I mean don't get me wrong after him coming to the dorm and seeing me I still was a little peeved at him." JJ said.

"It's good that you're going home for Christmas." Gideon said.

"What will you do?" JJ asked.

"Probably go to my cabin. Enjoy the fresh air." Gideon said.

JJ smiled. "Sounds refreshing." She said.

Gideon looked at the front door and saw Todd come in with a woman on his arm. "Looks like Todd found another victim." Gideon said.

JJ turned and saw the woman he was with and smirked. "That's his ex. The first date we went on she came to the restaurant and told me I was a whore and that he was hers." JJ said.

Gideon smirked. "Looks like she got him back." Gideon said taking a sip of his wine.

JJ just shrugged. "She can have him." JJ said.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Gideon had pushed his plate away and sighed. "I can't eat no more. If I do I will likely regret it." He said.

"I'm right there with you. I'm glad we're gonna walk around. Walk some of this delicious food off." JJ said.

"Amen. Let me run pay and then we'll go." Gideon said standing.

"Ok." JJ said as he walked off. JJ was startled when someone touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Hotch and his wife Hayley standing there.

"Hey Hotch." JJ said.

"Hey. JJ you remember Hayley?" Hotch asked.

"Yes Hi Hayley." JJ said smiling. Hayley just waved.

"Where's Gideon?" Hotch asked.

"Right here. Hey Hayley lovely to see you again." Gideon said kissing Hayley's cheek.

"You guys finished so soon?" Hotch asked.

"Aaron!. Please forgive my husband. He can be dense sometimes." Hayley said.

"We were just gonna walk around and look at the Christmas lights on capital hill. Maybe even go by that street that always goes all out." Gideon said.

"Oh that sounds nice. I would love to take Jack and show him the lights." Hayley said.

"Well we better go. Before someone calls JJ's cell phone and want us to consult on a case." Gideon said.

"See you later." JJ said smiling as Gideon held out his hand.

Hayley leaned in. "They make a cute couple." She said sitting down.

"They do. She grounds him. Makes him want to feel alive again." Aaron said.

**UNKNOWN STREET**

JJ was in awe at the lights on the White House. "This is amazing." JJ said.

"It sure is." Gideon said watching her enjoying the sights.

JJ smiled embarrassed. "I'm acting like a kid ain't I?" JJ asked.

"No. You're not. You're acting like a woman who's enjoying herself outside of work." Gideon said. JJ just smiled.

**Monday December 18****th**** 9: AM**

**BAU HOTCH'S OFFICE**

JJ knocked on Hotch's office door. "Come in." Hotch said.

JJ stepped in to see Gideon sitting across from Hotch. "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt. But we mite have a case." JJ said handing the file to Hotch.

"Does Philadelphia Pd have any suspects?" Hotch asked.

"No. If you want I can call and find out." JJ said.

"No. Tell the team we'll be meeting in 15 minutes." Hotch said.

"Will do." JJ said leaving and shutting the door.

Hotch watch Gideon as he watched JJ go down the steps to tell the team. "What is it?" Hotch asked.

"She's supposed to leave tomorrow for Philadelphia to see her parents." Gideon said.

"Well then I guess we better hurry and wrap this case up." Hotch said.

"Yeah. I'll be in the conference room." Gideon said standing up.

TBC

HERE YOU GO. Feedback is welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES Just so no one gets confused JJ had an abusive boyfriend named Todd. And i forgot and named her cousin Todd as well. so in the next few chapters the todd mentioned is her snobby cousin. other than that hope you like.**

**11: AM**

**PHILADELPHIA P, D,**

Gideon and JJ were in the local police department looking through some files when they heard a woman call "Jennifer!" The woman said.

"Mom?" JJ asked standing up.

"Patrick Gilman called and said you were in the Police Department why didn't you come see us?" Helen Jureau asked.

"Mom I am working. We're on a case of missing teenagers." JJ said.

"That's awful." Helen said.

"Yes it is. I'll come home tomorrow. Or whenever the case is wrapped up." JJ said.

"Good. Maybe I can fix you up with Mary Marlor's son Jared. He's a Doctor at Philly Memorial." Helen said..

"See you later mom." JJ said hugging her.

"See you tomorrow." Helen said leaving the station.

"So that was your mom?" Gideon asked.

"Yes in all her glory." JJ said as Hotch and Morgan came in giving updates on the case.

**5: PM**

**LOCAL HOTEL**

The missing girls had been found and now the team was back at a local hotel getting their things together. JJ came down and sat down in one of the lobby's chairs. Gideon sat sown opposite her. "Rough case." Gideon said.

"Yeah. Would you like to come to my parents house for Christmas. I know you probably wanna be at your cabin but it beats being alone." JJ said.

Gideon smiled. "Are you sure I won't be imposing?" Gideon asked.

"Absolutely not. Mom's theory the more the merrier." JJ said.

"Then my answer would be I would love to come with you. Would you mind if we flew back to DC so I could pack a bag and then maybe drove there?" Gideon asked.

"Not at all. I still need to go back and grab my bag." JJ said smiling at him.

"How long does it take you to get there from DC by car just curious to know." Gideon asked.

"Bout 5 hours. Course I've been told I have a lead foot." JJ said smirking.

"Who has a lead foot?" Morgan asked coming into the lobby with the rest of the team.

"Let's head to the plane." Hotch said.

**9: PM**

**JJ'S APARTMENT**

JJ was packing her bag when a knock came to her door. She opened the door and smiled seeing Gideon standing there. "Hey. What are you doing here?" JJ asked.

"I figured if we got started about 7 we could get there about noon. Sound ok?" Gideon asked.

"Sounds fine. Wanna come in?" JJ asked.

"Sure. I was thinking that if I crashed here tonight it would be easier in the morning." Gideon said letting his bag fall to the floor.

"That sounds good to. Guest room is all yours." JJ said going into the kitchen and coming back with wine.

"Here you go." She said passing him a glass.

"Thanks." Gideon said taking the glass and sitting down on the couch.

"Welcome." JJ said.

"We did a good job bringing those kids back." Gideon said.

"Yeah you guys did." JJ said.

"You helped. You're good at your job. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Gideon said.

"Thanks. I enjoy my job. Prentiss and Hotch may think I am a little weak cause I do not go out into the field. But I like to pride myself in knowing what everyone needs and how I can help local law enforcement." JJ said.

'You do a wonderful. I often wonder what would happen to our team if you were to go on Vacation." Gideon said.

'You guys would get by." JJ said.

"We would. But it would be hard." Gideon said .

He was gonna say something else when his stomach growled loudly. JJ laughed. "I see someone forgot to eat." She said standing up.

"I did. I went home and packed and came over here. The last time I ate was breakfast this morning. And that was whole wheat toast at the Baker's house." Gideon said.

"Well come on into the kitchen. I'll make you an omelet." JJ said going into the kitchen. Gideon followed her taking a seat on the chair she pointed to.

"May not be the best but it feeds me." JJ said.

"I'm sure it does." Gideon said watching her get stuff out of the fridge.

"What would you like in the omelet?" JJ asked.

"Whatever you have is fine. I'm not picky." Gideon said.

JJ nodded and started throwing stuff into the egg mixture. "I love most anything but right now I think a ham and cheddar omelet sounds good." JJ said chopping the ham and cheese.

"It does. Need help?" Gideon asked.

"There's a shredder there in the cabinet get it out and shred the cheese for me." JJ said.

Gideon did as he was instructed it felt right standing there beside her doing this domesticated duty. "So what can I expect from your dad tomorrow?" Gideon asked.

"Nothing much he'll more than likely be so engrossed with the activities that he won't notice anyone new. But you guys might have stuff in common." JJ said.

"Is there any big brothers I should know about?" Gideon asked.

"No just an older male cousin who thinks I ran away from the family to become an FBI Liaison." JJ said.

Gideon watched her work the skillet before he spoke. "You're good at what you do. No one should doubt you." Gideon said catching her wrist as she set a plate in front of him. JJ smiled and nodded sitting down. Both eating and thinking of the upcoming holiday.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**author's notes: I am so sorry for the loonnngg delay on this story. Life took a drastic turn and I was left with picking up pieces. But I will continue this story. Please read and review.**_

_**Tuesday December 19**__**th**__** 12: PM**_

_**JUREAU RESIDENCE**_

JJ pulled her car into her childhood home. "This is it." JJ said.

"Nice house." Gideon said.

"Yeah. Ready to meet the family?" JJ asked..

"Can't wait." Gideon said getting out of the car.

JJ was about to come up the front steps when her mother swung the door open and hugged her. "Jennifer." Helen said.

"Hey mom." JJ said hugging her back.

JJ's mom spotted Jason standing to the side of JJ. "Jennifer please don't be rude. Introduce me to your friend." Helen said.

"Oh sorry. Mom this is Jason Gideon he's one of my bosses at the BAU. Jason this my mother Helen Jureau." JJ said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Gideon said.

"Pleasure to meet you. You guys come inside your father is going stir crazy." Helen said going in the house. JJ and Jason following her.

"HELEN!!!" Robert Jureau yelled as they walked in.

"Yes dear?" Helen said walking into the den.

"Where is the family Jenny is on the tv." Robert said. Jason smiled at JJ.

"Dear that's a tape you recorded they can watch it any time. Besides I got a surprise for you." Helen said.

"What is it? It's not more important than watching my girl on tv." Robert said.

"How about in person Daddy?" JJ asked smirking at her father.

Robert Jureau got a smile on his face. "There's my girl." Robert said.

"How you doing Daddy?" JJ asked hugging him.

"Better now. Helen go get everyone my baby girl is back here." Robert said.

"Helen what's all the commotion?" Michael Hagan asked.

"Jennifer is here." Helen said to her brother smiling.

"Jennifer is here. Cool." Michael said going into the den and hugging his niece.

"Hey Uncle Mike." JJ said hugging him.

"Sweetie don't be rude introduce them to your friend." Helen said to JJ.

"Oh sorry. Uncle Mike, Dad this is Jason Gideon he is one of my bosses at the BAU." JJ said.

"You all have a lovely home." Jason said.

"Thank you. This is my husband Robert. And that is my brother Michael. You'll meet his wife and he son and his family later." Helen said.

"Looking forward to it." Jason said.

JJ smiled softly. "So I hear you been recording my televison appearances?" JJ said to her dad.

"I have. You're my baby girl. It makes me proud to see you on the tv." Robert said smiling.

"Your dad gets excited when you come on the tv Jenny." Helen said.

"Yes he does. Well Helen I need to go and get Anna from her shift at the hospital." Michael said.

"Alright. We're gonna have dinner at 7." Helen said.

"Sounds good. See yall later." Michael said leaving the rest to their thoughts.

_**6: PM**_

JJ and Helen were in the kitchen fixing dinner Jason was in the living room watching the news with Robert. After a while Robert muted the tv making Jason look towards him. "Something wrong?" Jason asked.

"No. I just wanna get to know the guy who my daughter is smitten with." Robert said.

"Pardon me?" Jason asked.

"Everyone thinks my mind is gone. But I know my daughter. Let me guess she asked you to come here?" Robert asked.

"Yes she did." Jason said.

"She's never invited anyone else back here. Helen and Todd Helen's nephew always felt that Jennifer left this family to go pursue her career. So at dinner tonight they're likely to be some snide comments towards her." Robert said.

"Some people lash out at people who are more successful when they think they're not accomplishing their goals." Jason said.

Robert smiled. "So tell me what are your feelings towards my daughter?" Robert asked.

"I enjoy spending time with her. She's fun to be with out of the office." Jason said.

"But do you love her?" Robert asked.

"I'm starting to." Jason said.

JJ who was standing in the doorway watching the two men talk smiled softly. "Good to know. Now one other thing. Don't hurt my daughter." Robert said.

"Won't happen intentionally." Jason said.

"Good. This conversation never happened." Robert said.

"No sir." Jason said as they heard car doors shutting,

"JENNIFER!!!" Robert called.

JJ came in from her hiding spot. "What is it Dad?" JJ asked.

"Time to act like you like people." Robert said standing.

JJ smirked. "You knew all along didn't you?" JJ asked.

"Oh most definitely. You girl are my number one person. Well besides your mother." Robert said wrapping his arms around JJ's shoulder.

"Well then I guess we need to act the part Dad." JJ said.

"I'm gonna go get something from upstairs." Robert said leaving JJ and Jason together.

"Dad and you have a good talk?" JJ asked as they walked into the dining room.

"Yeah. He made sure I knew my place." Jason said.

JJ smirked. "Sure he did." She said.

_**7: PM**_

Everyone was seated around the dining room table passing dishes. "So Jason what's your title at the BSU is it?" Todd asked.

"Todd." Robert said in voice that they all knew to be warning.

"It's actually BAU Behavioral Analysis Unit. I was the top ranking agent on the team." Jason said.

"What happened?" Helen asked.

"Wait I remember reading something about this" Michael said.

" Didn't you lead your team into a building and the crook blew it up?" Michael asked.

"Yes that is what happened. I had what they called PTSD. I stepped down on a recommendation and now a fellow colleague runs our current team." Jason said.

"Aren't you scared that you mite get this current team hurt?" Todd asked.

"Todd I will only warn you once more. Jason is a guest and he deserves to be treated with respect." Robert said.

"Yes sir." Todd said. JJ smiled secretly seeing her snide cousin put in his place.

"Jennifer what is your roll in the BAU?" Michael said purposely getting the acronym right.

"I am the press liaison. I just interact with the law enforcement and then whatever information we get that we feel should be given to the press. I do a press conference." JJ said.

"Don't down size your job. She's the one who has a hundred files on her desk and has to look through em all. She chooses our cases and then presents them to the team. She basically coordinates everything." Jason said.

"That's nothing. Mom's a nurse and Vicki is a stay at home Mom." Todd said.

"Honey nothing that I see in the ER could possibly come close to what Jennifer and Jason see when they go to a Crime scene." Anna said.

"I am proud of you sweetie." Robert said. Jason was pleased to see most all of the table jump to JJ's defense. What plagued him tho was her mother just sitting quietly.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**AUTHOR NOTES: Well here is another chapter. I am slowly writing again. Don't have much time but what time i have it's split between 12 stories. 2 of which are on hiatus until I can find more time to be creative. Hope you all like. Please review :)**_

_**Wednesday Dec 20**__**th**__** 2006 12 Noon**_

_**JUREAU HOMESTEAD.**_

JJ was sitting at the dining table looking at an old photo album. She looked up with her uncle Mike and her dad came in with Jason behind them. "Jennifer you forgot to tell us that this guy of yours is a great shot." Uncle Mike said.

"Where's your mom and Anna?" Robert asked.

"Todd called and they went to check on Vicki." JJ said going into the kitchen.

"Anything wrong?" Uncle Mike asked.

"No I think she just needed help." JJ said bringing coffee back for the guys.

"Ok. Well us guys are gonna go back and shoot some more. We just needed some coffee. It's cold out there." Mike said.

"Ok." JJ said.

"Wanna come?" Robert asked.

"No. I brought some files I need to go over. I'll work on these while you guys hunt." JJ said.

"Ohhh cases. What's the case?" Mike asked sitting down where JJ had been at.

"Nothing to be concerned with." JJ said closing the file before Mike or her father could see the gruesome pictures.

"No I wanna see what this is about." Mike said.

"Alright suit yourself." JJ said.

Mike opened the file and instantly paled. "Oh my God." He said.

"Yeah what I said." JJ said.

"No I mean you look at these types of files everyday?" Mike asked.

"Mostly yeah." JJ said.

Mike shook his head. "I stand behind your dad. You are stronger than any one of us gave you credit for. To look at those gruesome pictures of people killed. That take a strong person." Mike said standing up and hugging his niece.

"I'm not the only one who looks at em Uncle Mike." JJ said casting a glance at Gideon.

"Yes but you're the one who makes all the decisions on who you save. Come on Jenni girl don't tell me you don't suffer guilt over some that you didn't take to the team that killed more innocent people." Mike said.

"Sometimes. But mostly I concentrate on the case at hand.." JJ said.

"Mike why don't you go get us a thermos of coffee. That way we don't have to come back and bother this girl while she works." Robert said.

"Yeah sounds good to me." Mike said going into the kitchen.

"So what's the case you're looking at." Gideon asked sitting down across from her.

"Mother and father killed ,kids have to watch. The killer goes a few months before killing the next couple." JJ said writing down some notes in the file before closing it.

"Sounds like he wanted a family he never had. And it takes him a few months to stalk and find that perfect family. Say anything of what happens to the kids?" Gideon asked.

"No. More than likely he leaves them there." JJ said sighing.

"You should come out with us. Your dad and uncle tell me you're a good shot. I know for a fact that you are but I wanna see what you can do with a rifle." Jason said smirking.

"I need to stay here and help mom when she and Aunt Anna get back." JJ said.

"Ok." Gideon said as Mike and Robert came back in.

"Ok we're ready to go." Mike said.

"Sure you don't wanna go Jenni girl?" Robert asked.

"Positive dad. You guys go. Oh Dad no interrogating Jason now ok?" JJ asked smirking.

"Nah. We did that this morning." Mike said.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Have fun." She said as the 3 men walked out of the house.

**5: PM**

JJ was wrapping up her paperwork when her mom and Aunt came into the dining room going to the kitchen. "Hey, How's Vicki doing?" JJ asked.

"She's fine. I think she just got over loaded." Anna said smiling.

"It can happen." JJ said closing her note book and following them into the kitchen.

"Where are the guys?" Helen asked.

"Went hunting. Code for guy time." JJ said.

"Code for interrogation time. Hope Jason can handle some questions." Helen said.

"How are you and Jason gonna explain things at work?" Anna asked.

"We're gonna wait and see how it all works out." JJ said.

"So tell us about him." Helen said preparing the meat for the grill.

"He's a good guy. He's careful of the decisions he makes." JJ said rinsing her hands off.

"Does he have any kids?" Anna asked.

"Yes I believe he has a son. Michael I believe is his name." JJ said.

"Just be careful dear." Helen said.

"I am mom." JJ said.

It was a few minutes they heard the guys outside laughing. "Let's go see what they got." Helen said laying her knife down.

They walked outside to see Jason and Mike holding a big boar hog between them. "What did you guys bring us to eat?" Anna asked.

"Nice big boar hog." Mike said.

"Nice. We can cook the Ham for Christmas." Helen said.

"Sounds good. What do you think Jenni Girl." Robert asked.

"Nice catch." JJ said smirking.

"Well let's get this thing cleaned before the kids come." Mike said.

"Yes I don't want Cody and Chrissy seeing this thing on the porch." Anna said.

Anna and Helen walked back inside the house to finish the preparations for the dinner that evening. Mike and Robert carried the Hog around to the side of the house to start cleaning it. JJ smirked and walked over and leaned on the porch railing next to Jason. "So how was it out there with my father and Uncle?" JJ asked.

"It was nice. I can tell they love you a lot. Mike couldn't stop talking about how he respects you a whole lot more now that he knows what you look at every day." Jason said.

"I try to not bring it here at least. I take it home with me." JJ said looking out over the country side.

"I know. Come on let's go watch them clean this Hog." Jason said wrapping his arm around JJ's shoulders.

TBC


End file.
